


Dadboyhalo Oneshot

by Masimo



Series: Dadboyhalo [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Baby Sapnap, Comfort, Duckling Dream, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Minecraft, Oneshot, Realistic Minecraft, adopt, dadboyhalo, mama puffy, omg they were roommates, platonic (??) skephalo, roberto is a demon horse because I can, roberto is the real hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masimo/pseuds/Masimo
Summary: "What do you-Oh,” Skeppy said, finally turning around to greet his demon.“Bad. Who’s this?”“This is Sapnap.”“Where’d you find it?”“Him, not it, Skeppy. I found him in the nether.”“Can you put him back?”“No! Skeppy, I cannot put him back. I-,” He glanced up at the boy, “Let's talk about this later okay? I kind of promised him some of your hot coco.”orBad finds a baby Sapnap alone in the nether and activates adoptive dad mode
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Sapnap
Series: Dadboyhalo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174736
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	Dadboyhalo Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed this fandom lacked a serious amount of Sapnap origin stories, so I thought i'd write my own! Enjoy :)
> 
> ALSO: This is a platonic Skephalo story, but they are very close so feel free to infer what you will :^)

The portal’s empty frame loomed in front of two figures that stood before it.

“You ready Roberto? I know you’ve missed the nether,” Bad said, leaning down to scratch his nether-hybrid horse that stood by his side. Roberto huffed in anticipation, gently nudging his owner towards the portal.

“Sheesh, you muffinhead! Alright, I’m going.” 

The demon-hybrid crouched and struck flint against the hard obsidian. Gentle sparks ignited into flames that roared across the entrance of the portal. As quickly as they had appeared, the flames vanished, leaving the familiar soft purple hue of the portal in its wake.

Bad grasped Roberto’s reigns and ducked his head, leaned into the portal. He embraced the rush that accompanied interdimensional travel. Taking a deep breath, he poked his head out the other side, surveying his surroundings before deciding it was safe enough to lead Roberto through. He stepped out and gave a quick tug, and his loyal horse followed through the portal seconds later.

The heat of the Nether wrapped around Bad like a security blanket. He loved the overworld for its lush forests and twinkling sky. For the creatures that inhabited it and the friends he had made there, but the red, dusty stone around him and the shimmering lava that streamed from the ceiling would always be his home.

The pair was content walking side by side. Roberto was larger than the average horse, but he was no match for Bad’s gargantuan size. The 9’ 6 demon towered over most members of the SMP, and his steed was no exception. Although he couldn’t be ridden, Roberto provided Bad with some much-needed company on these journeys, while the horse enjoyed nibbling on the occasional fungus that had grown from the cracks in the ground. They were the perfect pair.

Suddenly, a cry rang out around them. It was high-pitched and pained, and it twisted Bad’s stomach. Roberto’s ears perked and he raised his large head, tracing their surroundings for the source of the noise.

“It’s alright Roberto. It was probably just a ghast. Let’s keep moving.” Bad attempted to tug the reins of his horse but Roberto resisted. The horse hybrid neighed and took off without warning, leaving Bad alone.

“Wait—Roberto come back!” Bad yelled, chasing after his steed. The horse rounded a corner and began to sniff the entrance of a low-hanging cave. The strange cry sounded again, softer this time. That was all it took for Roberto to duck and begin traversing the cave, only turning back to make sure his owner was following.

“Hold on buddy, I can barely fit through there.” Bad grumbled, crawling after his horse on his hands and knees. Before long the cave opened up again to a flat clearing, at the center of which was a flaming crater.

The hole was large, ten meters wide, and a few meters deep. It had the unmistakable markings of a fresh ghast fireball, the cause of which still lurked in the hazy sky above. Bad approached the hole cautiously, a dreadful feeling building in his stomach with every step.

The demon peered over the ledge. A cloth-roof carriage lay broken and burning at the center of the hole. Flames tore at the cloth till it reduced to ash, and the wood beneath split and snapped under the pressure of the heat. At the front of the carriage two horses lay dead on the ground, their bodies charred and bloody. Bad felt like he was going to vomit, and Roberto gazed on with sad eyes.

Then, Bad heard it again. A soft whimper this time, coming from inside the burning carriage. He sprung into action. His long legs easily traversed the slope of the hole and settled at the bottom of the crater. He pulled the flaming carriage apart, undeterred by the flames licking his hands.

He gazed into the now exposed center of the carriage and a child, no older than four or five, dressed in a singed white shirt and black trousers stared back. He rocked back and forth, holding the decapitated head of his teddy in his arms. His ink-black hair rolled down to his shoulders and curtained in front of his teary red eyes. Soot painted his face in splotches, streaked by tears that the boy frantically wiped away.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Bad winced. He folded his knees into his chest and ducked his head lower to appear less threatening to the boy, but his horns and ghoulish appearance didn’t help.

“My name’s Badboyhalo. Can you tell me yours?” Bad asked cautiously. The kid didn’t respond, only raising his sleeve to stifle another sniffle. 

Bad thought for a moment. He was totally out of his element. There were few kids on the SMP, most of which he never interacted with. He knew his friend Puffy had recently adopted a boy, her “duckling” as she called him. 

He remembered one night the sheep hybrid had invited him over for an afternoon of tea. The date was swiftly interrupted by teacup that lay broken at the feet of her new duckling. Tears welled in the young blond's eyes, afraid he had upset the woman who had so kindly taken him in. Puffy acted swiftly, scooping the boy up into her soft fur and stroking his wild blond hair until he calmed down. 

It seemed to work then, so with no other ideas he reached out a large hand and lay it awkwardly on the boys head. The boy flinched for a second, before leaning into the touch as Bad swirled circles into his scalp. Before long, a small arm reached out and grasped the sleeves of Bad’s dark cloak. A pair of legs followed, wrapping around his long forearm and hanging on tightly.

“Ba-Bo-Hoho?” The kid inquired. 

“Bad-boy-halo” Bad says again, over-enunciating each syllable. 

“Ba-bo!” The kid squeals.

“Okay you little muffinhead, Ba-bo it is. Let's get you out of here, okay?”

Bad drew his arm back to his chest, the boy still grappled to his limb like a lifeline. The child repositioned, clinging to his chest like a baby panda. Bad pressed the boy's head into his shoulder, obscuring his eyes from the wreckage as he nimbly scaled the walls of the crater. Bad looked back one last time, whispering a prayer to another pair of mangled bodies, who he could only assume to be the boy’s parents.

________________

The kid lay sprawled out on Roberto’s back, face pressed into his soft fur and fingers twisting through the horse’s mane as they began the journey home. In the meantime, Bad surveyed the area. He wasn’t sure what the family had been doing this far out, as there wasn’t a known fortress for hundreds of miles in any direction. The kid was understandably exhausted, and Bad wasn’t sure it was a good idea to push him into what could be a multiple-day journey to the nearest brick fortress. He lay a gentle hand on the boy's back to stir him.

“Can you tell me your name buddy?” Bad asked.

“Sapnap!” The kid says with a smile.

“Okay, Sapnap. How do you feel about coming home with me? I have a nice warm fireplace and I bet my roommate Skeppy could heat you up a nice warm mug of hot coco. How does that sound?”

Sapnap responded with an aggressive head nod, before promptly lowering his head and passing out on Roberto’s back. Bad sighed, how was he going to explain this one to Skeppy?

__________________

“I know Roberto, but it’s only gonna be for a little while,” Bad said to his horse who neighed in protest as Sapnap was hoisted off his back. “You can see him soon alright? I promise.” Roberto let out a sassy snort before disappearing into the barn, turning back one last time to make sure the pair made it through the front door safely. 

“Hey Bad! How was your trip? Find anything interesting?” Skeppy asked cheerily. He stood on the counter with a comically large wisk in hand. His back was turned to the front door with his attention focused fully on the brownie batter in front of him.

“Yeah. I guess you could way that.” Bad responded, reaching up to the boy who now sat perched on his shoulders. Sapnap clung to Bad’s horns and hung lazily to the side. He really was like a little panda. 

“What do you-Oh,” Skeppy said, finally turning around to greet his demon.

“Bad. Who’s this?”

“This is Sapnap.”

“Where’d you find it?”

“Him, not it, Skeppy. I found him in the nether.”

“Can you put him back?”

“No! Skeppy, I cannot put him back. I-,” He glanced up at the boy, “Let's talk about this later okay? I kind of promised him some of your hot cocoa.”

Skeppy rolled his eyes. “You’re the worst. Fine, but can you at least wash him up? I literally just cleaned.”

Bad chuckled in agreement and headed to the sink. He snaked his hands under Sapnap’s arms and hoisted him up, sitting him on the lip of the sink basin.

The boy’s hair raised the first issue. It was so long and thick that it covered nearly half of his face. Bad looked around before settling on a white handkerchief draped down a cabinet handle. 

“I’m gonna tie your hair up, okay bud? Just so I can get a better look at your face.” Bad said in the most nurturing tone he could muster.

Sapnap only nodded, allowing Bad to wrap the fabric around his forehead and knot it in the back. A few strands still hung loosely around his face but it was definitely an improvement. 

Bad turned to grab a washcloth which he dampened under the sink’s running water. With his head turned, he missed how Sapnap’s eyes began to widen with anxiety. Bad raised the wet rag to the boy’s cheek, and Sapnap screamed. He pushed Bad’s hand away with all the force his little hands could muster and scooted back as far as he could on the countertop.

“Hey— Hey, what’s wrong buddy?” Bad said alarmed. He immediately placed down the rag and reached for the boy. He scooped up the small Sapnap and held him tight against his chest, eyeing a darkening red mark where the rag had touched him. It almost looked like a burn.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” Bad cooed, stroking the boy's hair once more.

“Hurts,” Is all the boy said in return, clinging to the demon-hybrid. Bad felt terrible, even as the mark began to fade only a few seconds later.

“What happened?” Skeppy asked over his shoulder.

“I think the water burned him. I guessed he was a hybrid, but I wasn’t sure what kind.” Bad said, glancing over his shoulder and meeting Skeppy’s eyes.

“Looks like it. I didn’t know water hurt nether hybrids. It’s never affected you, right?” Skeppy inquired.

“Not me, but can depending on the type. It looks like this little guy might be crossed with a blaze, or maybe a magma cube?” Bad gently set the boy down once again, and reassessed his options. Water was a no-go, so he wagered a soft dry cloth would be his best bet.

“This will sure make bath time difficult,” Bad mumbled as he restarted his onslaught on the dirt and grime coating the boy’s body.

“You say that like we’re keeping him,” Skeppy said, appearing beside him. He gripped a large mug with oven mitts and offered it to Bad. 

“Come on Skep, look at him! He’s soooo cute.” Bad exclaimed, emphasizing his point with a ruffle of Sapnap’s hair, which earned a giggle from the boy.He took the mug from Skeppy and handed it to the young and fresh-faced hybrid. Sapnap sniffed the drink before taking a sip, seemingly unaffected by the temperature of the liquid. He brought the cup down with a smile, now sporting a new hot chocolate mustache.

“Tank you Geppy!”

“Okay, you win. He is pretty cute.” Skeppy said with a grin. “I guess it’s alright. But Bad? I don’t know the first thing about kids. Us crystal hybrids practically pop out of cave walls fully formed. Does he need a diaper or something?”

“No! Listen, I’m out of my element too, but I can’t just leave him. I was thinking we could ask Puffy for advice? She has a kid about his age and would know what to do.” Bad raised.

“That’s… Actually a pretty good idea,” Skeppy said. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you’re a muffinhead, that’s why,” Bad responded with a gentle poke of Skeppy’s small chest.

“Bad!” Skeppy brought a dramatic hand to his forehead, “I can’t believe you would say that to me. I’m about ready to pack my bags.”

Their faux-argument was interrupted by a mouthy yawn from Sapnap. The boy stretched his arms above his head and rubbed circles into his eyes.

“Awww, it looks like someone’s ready for bed. Commere you little panda,” Bad said, scooping up the boy again. Sapnap nuzzled into the crook of Bad’s arm and fell asleep only moments later. 

“Where’s he gonna sleep?” Skeppy asked.

“I’m not sure. What about our bed? Just for tonight.” 

Skeppy raised a finger to protest before Bad cut him off. “It’ll be fun. We can stay up and watch movies on the couch. It will be like a sleepover!”

“I- Okay Bad, just for tonight. I trust you.” Bad smiled, reaching out his free hand to Skeppy who took a step onto Bad’s lengthy palm. 

The trio made their way upstairs and ducked into the master bedroom. Skeppy hopped off of his friend and hurried to pull the bed’s comforter to the side. Bad untucked the sleeping child from the nook of his arm and laid him on the mattress, before pulling the comforter over the sleeping form and planting a kiss on his forehead. The bed was huge. It was large enough to fit the demon hybrid comfortably and dwarfed the toddler it now contained.

“Goodnight little panda.”

Skeppy climbed the long limb of his friend once more and settled on his shoulder. With his friend secured, Bad turned to leave before a little voice made him stop.

“Ba-bo? Come back, I'm scared.” Sapnap whispered.

Bad turned and saw the little figure curled tightly under a blanket that covered everything but his eyes. A little hand reached out in Bad’s direction.

“Oh panda, it’s gonna be alright. We’ll stay here tonight if you’d like?” Bad purred. The boy nodded, and the pair made their way back to the side of the bed and crawled under the covers. Bad stretched out a long arm, allowing Sapnap to snuggle into the nook of his shoulder and Skeppy to lay his head on the demon's long forearm. The trio drifted into a peaceful slumber, tethered by the newly formed bonds of family.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently debating whether to add a part two with a Dream/Sapnap playdate, all while Bad pleads with Puffy to help him dad correctly


End file.
